Mobile terminals such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become items regularly carried by people. These devices are commonly used as replacements for manual pocketbooks or diaries, we use them to keep track of phone numbers and to keep or send notes to others using messaging services. However the small size of mobile terminals generally means these are less powerful processing devices that desktop or portable computers. Mobile terminals also generally have small screens and the user input interface is limited to either a keypad or very small keyboard which is often awkward to use. Due to these limitations is generally more awkward to download and read information on a mobile terminal than on a typical personal computer.
There is a need for a system which enables simple viewing and/or downloading of content for mobile terminals.